Sly Cooper: A Thief's Web Through Time
by Kill Boss 98
Summary: After learning about the corrupt actions of her Aunt: The Contessa, Tatiana Rovnak finds a mysterious package on her doorstep which turned out to be what she was looking for to full in for the recently disappeared Sly Cooper. Only to find more surpises coming her way.
1. Origins

**Just a head's up! This story takes place after Honor Among T** **hieves, but (this is no surprise if you read my profile) Thieves in Time does not exist in this story, but it will still involve time travel so if you're not into that either ways, then don't read it. But if you are intrested, then enjoy.**

 _Tatiana's P.O.V._

My name is Tatiana Rovnak, you may not know who I am, I'm sure that you recognize my crazy excuse for an aunt. Anyway, it all started when I was visiting her home in Prague when I was eight years old which is where me and my dad were also living in at the time, my mother died a year before then from cancer and my father was still taking it very hard, so timing couldn't be worse. When we made it to her house he was at his angriest, they never got along.

"Aunt Elizabeth!" I called out excited, she was my childhood hero, I always hear about her job as a psychologist always helping people with their problems and never having to deal with their "inner demons" ever again. She came into the room I was in and smiled while picking me up off the ground.

"Well hello Tatiana. I was so excited when I heard that you were visting. How have you been?" She asked me. Just by looking at us, you can tell that we're related, but we had noticeable differences appearance wise, My Aunt Elizabeth had long blue hair to were I had jet black that was always in hair style that my dad described as "short but style oddly feminine". And finally, I had more a heart shaped face to where my aunt had more of a gaunt face, even now as an adult I still had that same description for myself, as far for my aunt, I don't know, I haven't real seen her lately, but I've heard that she hasn't a bit over the years.

"I've been great! It's so nice to see you again!" I said as I hugged her tightly and she… of course… returned it, I know, how adorable. After that moment, my father came in with a still angry look on his face glaring at his sister/my aunt who just merely smirked in return. Even though we were both middle class, Dad knew how to dress like an aristocrat, that day, he wore a nice red suit along with having his hair combed to the side and with his mustache completely grown out to where I just wore a simple pink dress.

"Elizabeth, I would like to speak with you in private if you don't mind." He grumbled my aunt didn't seem intimated at all as she nodded yes.

"Why of course I don't mind brother, let's talk." She replied with the both of them walking into the kitchen closing the door behind them. Since it was a private conversation I knew that it wasn't any my business so normally I would be the little girl that mom and dad raised me to be and butt out, but at the same time my curiosity got the best of me so I walked up to the door and put my ear on it to listen to what they were saying, everything I heard was clear as day light.

"Look, Tatiana has been really wanting to see you and things haven't been easy for the both of us since Wanda's death. The least I can do was give my daughter what she wanted." He spoke with a good amount of sadness in his voice, but then that same tone switched back over to aggressive one. "So enjoy having us here while you still can, because after we leave, I want you to stay away from her as possible. Do you understand?"

"Why of course, but must I remind you that I care about her as much as you do." Aunt Elizabeth reported back in a equally serious tone. "But before you go, I have a question for you."

"Really now? What is it?" Dad ask now sounding more skeptical.

"I've thinking about something for a while, I feel like I need something to have people remember me by, like an alias of some sorts." She explained, all it to really did was just add to my confusion, and probably to Dad's.

"Seriously? Someone like you is worried about being forgotten."

"Actually yes, what do you think of… "The Contessa"? Sounds nice?" Aunt Elizabeth asked in almost amused tone, obviously I didn't know what it meant back then, I recently learned that "Contessa" was an Italian equivalent to countess, so it's weird title of some sorts which I still don't quite understand why she chose it, she saw herself as figure of royalty or something.

"Sounds evil, not that I'm surprised."

"You never appreciated any of my work." She said in a just barley defeated tone, I kinda figured that they were talking about her job in psychology, it which was also very confusing for me since Dad always did stuff like donate money to charity organizations and giving blood to those who would really need it in local hospitals. Which were also stuff I did when I got older, just doing those things and that it was helping a lot other people almost brought tears to my eyes, it felt great, but eventually I stopped doing those things so I can still have time to spend with Dad and and time to help with my own well being. Anyway, back to what happened when I was still a kid.

"That's because you never gave me a reason to. I think it's time for us to go." Dad grumbled, as soon as I started hearing all six of my father's legs moving across the floor towards the door, I quickly ran back over to where me and Aunt Elizabeth were standing to see him walking into the room looking like that's he's calmed down a bit. "Come on Tatiana, it's time to go home." He told me in a rather stoic tone. I nodded in understanding and walked outside the door over to the car getting ready to leave. Much to Dad's dismay, we didn't live that far from Aunt Elizabeth's house. While we were still driving home I asked my father a question that I'm sure he would never forget.

"Daddy, did you and Aunt Elizabeth ever get along?" I ask scared to see what kind of answer that I might get. But instead, Dad sighed and smiled warmly at me.

"Well, when we were your age, we were inseparable. But as we got older, she started reading books about some pretty weird stuff and… well… she changed… a lot." Dad said with his own words trailing off. A few minutes later we made it home and as I layed in my bed still wondering why Dad would think someone like Aunt Elizabeth, his sister of people would be so evil when all she wanted to do was help people with their problems. I still remembered that night and that even though Dad was probably going to hate it, I wanted to grow up to be just like Aunt Elizabeth.

 **So that's it for this chapter so obviously there be more to come, I figured starting off like this would be a good way to introduce my character: Tatiana and a possible origin story for The Contessa. So either ways, I hope you guys liked this first chapter and there is still more Tatiana's back story to come. Until next time…**


	2. The Truth

**New cover is made by me and I know that I forgot to put the "u" in it so don't tell me. Also I probably should have said this first, but all rights go to Sucker Punch Productions and… ugh… Sanzaru Games inc. That is all.**

 _(Still) Tatiana's P.O.V._

Years later, when I reached my preteens, Me and Dad moved to New Orleans in America due for a fresh new start after years of depression. I really like living there, and I still living there today. When I turned twenty, I finally took my job as a psychologist and amazingly Dad was actually proud of me since he knew how much I wanted to help people. Nothing special, I just worked in a small office not far from my apartment. However, that job was short lived, one of my clients called me and told me that my dad was in a car accident three weeks after I took the job, I rushed over to the hospital as quick as could but it was too late, Dad was gone.

"I'm sorry miss, we tried everything." The doctor told me with sympathy, agreed to give me a moment to be alone with what's left with Dad and be thankful that I was also told that Dad's death was quick and painless due to the impact of the car crashing.

"Don't be, I'm sure you tried your best." I told him, he gave me a slight smile in return seeing how grateful I was. As I looked at my dad's dead body with a sheet covering it, I held his hand and slowly began to cry.

Three days later, me and my dad's corpse took a long flight back to Prague where the funeral was taking place so he could be buried with my mom. While I was still sad that I lost both of my parents at this point, I was also shocked to see that Aunt Elizabeth wasn't at the funeral but two of her old friends were, so I decided to them about her.

"Excuse me, do you know where Aunt Elizabeth is?" I asked both of them, they all looked at me with worried looks as they all looked at each other than back at me.

"Well I guess you haven't heard." One of them said, it was Lydia the vulture, from what I heard, her son was a guard at a local prison, not much I've heard either one of them outside of that. "She's in jail again." My eyes went wide at that answer. Aunt Elizabeth? in Prison? And it happened again? My mind was just fulling with non stop questions, most of them being why. "Again? You mean she's been in there before? Why?"

The other one, a Bat named Natasha in a dark blue dress then answered instead. "Why yes, The first time was because she got arrested when she decided to put her mind control devices to work for the Klaww Gang. The second time, after she was released, was that she was found selling some the old blue prints to some other people so that she have as the Americans would call it: "A clean slate,"." My eyes widen at the answer, but all that really did was bring up more questions than answers, nothing that she was telling me made any sense.

"Okay I'm confused. I mean mind control? And who are the Klaww Gang? I just… What are you talking about?" I asked again.

"Young lady, I think it's clear that there is a lot that you don't know about your aunt." Natasha replied nonchalantly. "Check her file on the police's website, it will tell you everything you need to know. It was nice seeing see you." She finished walking away with Lydia, leaving me lost in my own thoughts.

Two days later, I made it back to my home in New Orleans, I went on my laptop and pulled up some police files and the first thing that I noticed was a tab labeled: The Contessa and opened it up. My eyes were as wide as they can get when I saw that it was Aunt Elizabeth, quickly remembering that she wanted to have that as some sort of nick name. I was even more surprised to see that she was accused of poisoning her fiancée at her wedding and was found using some sort of tool called the Clockwork Eyes for her brainwashing experiments on a police officer, and how that she was also manipulating the police by having the same officer arrested with fake evidence. I looked up other members of the Klaww Gang and saw that they also pretty bad people. Someone named: Rajan ran an illegal spice operation and another named: Dimitri Lousteau who was said to be reformed was arrested for making counterfeit money. But none of these acts are as evil as what I learned about what Aunt Elizabeth did.

Because of that, I eventually quit my job as a psychologist and let my depression get the best of me. All this time, ever since I was a little girl, the person who I thought was a hero actually turned out to be a crazy super villain. That's why Dad never wanted me and him to be around her, and why he never brother to see what was going on with her life, and that stupid smile that I still rembered from she gave him when he asked to be alone with her. I've never felt so stupid my life.

A few days later, I heard a knock on my apartment door, and when I opened it saw that there was no one there and looked around and saw that the hallway was completely empty. I looked down and sighed thinking that I was starting to go crazy, but when I looked down I saw a package addressed to me which was weird because I didn't order anything and it definitely wasn't my birthday, but what was even more strange was that there wasn't a return address on the package. I checked the hallways again and there was still no one in sight. So I walked back into my room closed the door as I sat down on the floor and opened the package with my claw like hands, I when I did, I saw that inside was a belt with a weird raccoon looking symbol as the buckle and saw that same symbol on the other thing I pulled out of the box which was a book titled: "Thievius Raccoonus".


	3. Training

**Before we begin, someone PMed me asking a question if Tatiana was related in some way to Sly or I'm going to pair her up with him. If your wondering that too, then the answer is no for both, because I thought that I made it clear that Tat was related to The Contessa who I doubt is a member of the Cooper family and I'm just pairing Sly with Carmelita, because one I like seeing them as a couple and two Tat is supposed to be younger than Sly so I don't things to get weird, and three Tat is a lesbian. The relationship between Sly and Tat will be relieved eventually, but to be specific it will be more of a student/teacher one. I just wanted to make that clear, so don't ask. I hope that doesn't stop anyone from reading this story, so enjoy.**

 _Tatiana's P.O.V. (Again)_

One that same day when I got the Thievius Raccoonus, I noticed the blue symbol on the book's cover, I remember seeing on crime scenes on the news whenever something valuable gets stolen by someone known as: "Sly Cooper" who was said to be raccoon himself wearing a blue oufit and a large cane. While this book being his was the obvious part, I still couldn't help but wonder what was inside of it why it was sent me was really making my curiosity get the best of me. Without any hesitation, I opened the book and began reading.

What I thought was just some sort of manual contains the stories about how to steal things without getting noticed, even though that was technically correct, turned to be a lot more than that. As I kept reading I saw that this also a journal that has been around since the times of the ancient Egyptians, which told stories about about the theifs who invented most of the technics listed in the book who also so happened be to Sly's ancestors. From what I read, none of these people were ever bad, in fact, I learned that they did a lot of good. Some of them gave the money they stole to people who really needed it like Robin Hood, and that they brought thieves who were considered worse than they were to justice, not before stealing from them of course. While, I didn't want to believe it, but with all the warned out pages, the different handwritings and how the cover just looked so old and unique that there was just no way any one could have fake this.

I finally saw Sly's entry which looked like was recently added with the more modern writing style and the fact that Sly himself is a theif from this generation. It mostly talked about how Sly used literally every trick in the book to complete his heists, and that he had a two other gang members backing him up who were also his childhood friends by the names of Bentley and Murray. And the more I read the book, the more I learned how much Sly and me were alike, especially since we both lost our parents under bad circumstances, however it was said that he disappeared after the events of Kaine Island. Both because of those reasons I now know what to with the book, but why it was sent to me was still a mystery, it didn't matter. Because now, I have a job to do.

One day later, I was on the roof tops ready to put what I learned form the book to the test, it was around midnight, and with fewer people down on the streets than during the day time, nobody would ever guess that I was up there. I was also wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a large opening on the back which showed off the large tattoo that I got earlier that day which was a black widow symbol which covered a good portion of my back. Since black widows are what me and my kind are, of course I also wore my new belt that came with the book while still having the Cooper belt buckle on it. Not that any of this information matters, I just figured it would be nice to have a new look to go with my new job. But hey, at least I still have the same haircut Mom and Dad liked so much. And I know never said what I looked like as a psychologist, but again, doesn't matter.

Anyway, seeing that I'm part spider, climbing was no real challenge. I simply walk on walls while Sly and his ancestors would've have to uses ropes, pipes, and of course ladder to get to higher ground. Plus, since I have six legs, I was kind of suprised to see that I can also easily have all six of them on on point when I was practicing on a flag pole to do a "Ninja Spire Jump". Not to mention, I managed to created a few long strands of webbing to help practice my "Rail Walking" and "Rail Sliding". But again, I was surprised to see that I didn't fall off. The only the problems I been having were trying to figure out what to do with thechniques that requires the family cane that I didn't get, so I decided to skip those. However, since my claw like hands are like makeshift daggers, pickpocketing and combat shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Eventually sunrise came and I ended my training with a yawn, so I head back to my apartment for what I guess would be a "full day's rest", after a rewarding long nap a took short walk where I began to hear to hear rumors that there has been a con artist who just arrived into town and has been ripping people off since then. Looks like it's time to see if all of that training payed off.


	4. Ambushed

**Hey it's me The Kill Boss, now I hate to disappoint you all, but this maybe the shortest chapter in the whole story, I wanted to do more with Bentley but this was all that I could think of but don't worry, I still have a more tricks up my sleeve which you guys** **will see in later chapters. But again don't worry, I alre have some ideas for much longer ones which will have that said surprises, but I'm not telling you guys what. Either ways, enjoy.**

 _Bentley's P.O.V._

It's been a month after what happened at Kaine Island, Murray was still in Australia training with The Guru and Penelope was out of town visiting her parents, she was invited for an interview on TV which will air later this week talking about the "sudden disappearance" of The Black Baron and what it was like working with, thankfully that's all she plans to talk about, not that I had any doubts of course, if anyone can keep a secret, it's definitely her. So it's safe to say that I had the whole hideout to myself, and I really was enjoying the peace.

Last week, I gave the Thievius Raccoonus to a certain "friend" who so happened to be in town so that he can to deliver it to someone else. That someone else so happened to make it the on the news, the report showed an image of a local con artist famously known as "Winston the Weasel" whose been ripping people off the streets of New Orleans for some time now, the image also showed him tied up to a street lamp in what looked like spiderwebs, but what really put the icing on the cake was the giant calling card just above the street lamp made entirely out of spider web, it looked just like Sly's except it had a black widow symbol in the middle of its forehead, with some more webbing making up a sentence around the carding card saying: "Sly Lives". Fortunately, the certain friend that mentioned earlier told me about the one who created it before he left, so I sent her a letter this morning inviting her over to the hideout for a chat about about joining the gang.

I received a letter back saying that she will arrive at night so no one else will see her. I must say that it was pretty convenient that her apartment was not far from the hideout. Eventually, night came and I was waiting patiently for the new gal's arrival. While I was waiting I made a tweaks to a spare binocucom that I made a while back incase we somehow lost one of ours, you could never too careful after all, but since none of us ever seemed to need it, I decided to give it to the soon to be new member when she arrives. That's when I heard a knock on the door, I figured that was her so I made my way to the door to greet her. But as soon I opened it I was hit on the head and everything went black.

"hey-HEY! Are you alright!?" I heard someone screaming out as I slowly regain conciseness, the fist thing I saw someone who looked like a younger version of The Contessa but with short black hair. She helped me back into my wheelchair, I had a feeling that this was the new member who finally arrived to meet here at the hideout.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I told her nonchanlty, I still needed answers on who attacked me, but I guess that'll have to wait. "The name's Bentley, you must be the new recruit." She smiled and we shook hands, that is if I can what she has her hands. But we shook on it either ways.

"Tatiana Rovank, at your service." She as she grabbed something out of her bag which so happened to be the Thievius Racoonus. "And I believe this belongs to you." She said handing me the book.

"Thanks again, as much I would like to get down to business, obliviously someone came here before you did and ambushed me, so maybe we should-" I was interrupted when I saw myself even my wheelchair and clothing go back and fourth switching from soild and transparent, it was then when my worst fears been released. Thankfully, it stopped and I was completely soiled again and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh man, this is worst then I thought. At least now I know where that person went, follow me." I told Tatiana as she followed me into the basment. When we made it her eyes widen at shock at what maybe my greatest invention yet, my brand new time machine.


	5. Tatiana's first stop

_Tatiana's P.O.V._

What Bentley showed me was something that looked like it was straight out of a classic Sci-Fi movie, it was a large metallic arch that was just two feet taller than me with a bunch of wires at the bottom hooked up to an old desktop computer. There was also a large opening in the center, like this was some sort of door. I just couldn't help but ask…

"What is thing?"

"That my dear Tatiana, is a time." Bentley told me nonchalantly. No, he had just had to be joking.

"A what?" A looked back at him with wide eyes. He just kept that proud smirk as he was about to answer me again.

"You heard me. If my theory is correct, then whoever attacked me came through a portal that he or she opened up with this." Bentley said adjusting his glasses. "And incase you're wondering, I made this for a little "History Project" of mine, I just know that they're some things about Sly's family that not even the Thievius Raccoonus won't tell us." He finished making his way to the computer hooked up to the time machine. And I actually was pretty curious about why he would want to build a time machine, so that was yet another question answered, but I had one last question to ask.

"Cool, but how are we going to find whoever broke in here and attack you? They could be anywhere." I told him out of concern.

"Well, it so happens that this thing has built in stopwatch. You see this computer doesn't just let people set up their destination, but it also records the time, location, and date that of when a portal was last opened to take them to. To put it shortly, It'll tell us where my attacker went off to." He said rather specifically. I crossed my arms and smirked for a pretty witty comeback.

"Couldn't you've just said the short version first?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know you remind me oddly a lot of Sly. Anyway I'm going to open a portal to the first recorded destination, when you're done with that I'll open it to the second one." He said as he began typing. It didn't take me long to realize that he said that there were two destinations, but why? Before I could even point that out, a large green portal opened up in the middle of the arch appeared. "Before you go, I've got a few thing to give you first." Bentley wheeled his way over to me handing me what looks like a pair of blue binoculars and an ear piece which I just put in where else? "That's a spare binocucom that I made for Sly a few years back, I recently made a some tweaks to it so we can communicate even though we are in different timelines, same goes for the ear piece." My eyes widen once again at his explanation, he is a truly a naturally born genius.

Giving a firm nod, I walked into the portal completely nervous on what I was going to run into on other side, but I when I made it there, I found myself in the middle of a large jungle. This… was really weird, now I was even more confused on why would anyone come here for any reason. But I quickly snapped out of it when I heard voices over in the distance I walked over to a nearby bush and stayed behind it for cover I whipped out my brand new binocucom and saw something straight out of my worst nightmares, it was Aunt Elizabeth wearing a rather sinister looking red dress, I looked deep into her eyes and saw they didn't have the same friendly feel I that still remember from when I was a kid, instead I can only describe as complete corruption, I didn't want to believe it was her, but kept getting this feeling that it really was her, creepy dress aside she looked just like when I last saw her when I was little. Safe to say, I felt scared just by looking at her.

Much to my dismay, I also saw her commanding two vultures wielding crossbows aiming their weapons directly at the person who's legacy that I'm trying honor, Sly Cooper, as well as a pink hippo who I'm asuming is his teammate Murray, and Inspector Camerlita Montoya Fox AKA: the officer that my aunt framed, all chained together by their necks, even as an adult, all of them pretty much towered over me, yet again, from what I learn they are all older than me. There was also a bengal tiger wearing a red hood holding a bull whip standing next to Aunt Elizabeth. While I was a bit curious about who she was, she was still the least of my worries, I just caught a member of my own family arresting three innocent people for her own personal game. Lucky for me, Bentley appeared on one of the monitors in the binocucom snapping me out of my trance once more.

"Tatiana are you okay?" He asked point blank, I on the other hand was a bit slow on my end.

"Yeah… I'm fine… It's just that… It's one thing to hear and read about the horrible things she's done. But to see her actually doing it… It's insane." I answered the best I could.

"I know, it's a lot to take in, I can see it from this end too. Just don't try to save them, I'll do that later, the me in the past I mean." He told me trying to help me out of an emotional break down.

"Speaking of, where are-"

"Stage Left." He told me before I could even finish. I looked all the way to the right and saw his past self hiding behind another bush wearing a safari hat with no wheelchair and hold yet another crossbow looking just as devastated as I was.

"Nice hat." I told him feeling a little bit better. I won't lie, it was a nice look for him.

"Thanks." He replies as I looked around until I noticed two grey wolves dressed in brown leather a few feet away from him holding assault rifles.

"Why do I have a feeling that those guys wrere not here the first time. And that they maybe the ones who attacked you?" I asked rather sarcastically.

"Hmm, I think you maybe on both accounts. Think you can lend a claw?" Bentley asked, I smiled in response and nod.

"So no more, I'll see you in a few years." I told him hanging up, I put my "new toy" away as I made my way to the two attackers. I got right behind them, excited to see to see what the look on their faces will look like.

"Tonight, we dine on turtle soup." One of them said with a wicked smirk.

"Yeah, and he'll probably taste like chicken." The other responses with with the same expression.

"I'm willing to bet that he dosen't taste tha good." I told them, they turned around and aimed their weapons at me with a surprise looks on their faces.

"Hey, she looks like The Contessa."

"Yeah, except way hotter." Something tells me that guy wasn't joking when he said that.

"Um… Thanks…" I answered raising an eyebrow, I honestly didn't know what to feel about that.

"But seriously, who are you?" He asked me, I smirked for yet another clever comeback.

"I'm a cybernetic organism. Living tissue over a metal-" But again, I was interrupted.

"A what?" He asked somewhat stupidly.

"The Terminator genius." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Oh… well, I hate to do this, but no we're going to have to squash you now hot bug lady." My eyes widen at his remark. He just called me a bug!

"BUG LADY!?" My blood was really starting to boil. "Alright, you asked for it!" I yelled charging at the both of them. After a rather onesided fight, I made a large spider web and put the two meatheads in it. After wiping some sweat of my forehead a noticed that one of them dropped a walkie-talkie as a voice came through it.

"Hello!? What's going!? Did you kill the turtle?" It spoke with a very masculine voice with a thick asian accent.

"Who is this!? And why did you send these goons to kill my friend!?" I demanded.

"Hmmm, so someone actually did manage to come and save him, perhaps I did think this through. No matter, whoever you are, you may have saved the Cooper Gang's intellectual, but you act now if you wish to save the gang's leader. Since Im feeling quite generous, I'll say this: the last of my assassin's is not in the time you are in right now. You must find him in another, better hurry up." The voice finished as the other end went slinet, the blood in my veins went cold after the message, that's why there's a second destination, it's a fail safe!

"Bentley, I'm done here, you better hurry op with that portal, I think Sly is danger." I told him through the ear piece.

"What? Sly? Hang on, I'm opening one that'll take you straight to the next destination. I'm also going to adjust it to a few minutes earlier than recorded time so you can get a head start." He replies ready for action.

"Awesome, I'll talk to you later." I finshed as another portal appeared right infront of me.

"Hey! You can't just leaves us here!" One the wolves on the web spoke out.

"Yeah! Not cool!" The other said just as worried, I just smirked at them.

"Don't worry, someone will get you guys down. Eventually." I told them as I walk into the portal. When I made to the other side, I found myself once again back in my home country, Prague.


	6. Tatiana's second stop

_Tatiana's P.O.V._

"Seriously? How many times am I going to keep coming back to this place? Like being back here once didn't already make me depressed." But then I remember that this is where one of these guys wanted go to, if that's the case then why?

"Freeze!" I heard a female voice yell behind me. Instinctively, I raised both of my hands into the air and stood still. "Turn around." It continued. I did as I was told and I was surprised to see who it was, I was her, Inspector Carmelita Fox, the one was arrested by Aunt Elizabeth but then arrested her in return, the one saw back in the jungle chained to both Sly and Muarry, and the one whohad her weapon pointed directly at me. I took good look at her and I have read in the Thievius Raccoonus that Sly already called dibs on her, and I had to admit, that made me pretty jealous, it just proves he has good taste when it comes to girls. She looked at me confused when she noticed the belt buckle. "Cooper?" Then she looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Just who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." I told her crossing my arms. She lowered her weapon and looked at me with a straight face.

"Try me."

Then I was the one who was confused. "What?"

"Believe me, I've seen some pretty crazy stuff lately, and also a good while back. I'll pretty much believe anything at this point." She said nonchalantly. While I was a bit surprised by what she just said and how she said it, I still had my doubts that she was going exactly going to believe my explanation for what's going on, but I might as well make it quick while Sly is still alive and Carmelita is not arresting me on the spot like she was going to literally just a seconds ago.

"Well… Long story short, I'm from the future, and it just so happens that The Contessa is my aunt." She then gave a me that weird look again after listening, I knew it. "Also, someone sent a few mercenaries to kill either Sly and Bentley which would include this exact date and I volunteered to stop them." Camerlita was quiet for a moment until she finally spoke up.

"Okay… so if The Contessa is your aunt, then shouldn't be helping her? Not that I'm complaining. I guess you're obviously working for Cooper since you're wearing his belt." She stated a bit more relaxed, but then seemed a bit startled when I narrowed my eyes at the idea of actually doing something so evil like my aunts actions.

"And help her brainwash every innocent person that she get her hands on? No thanks. Just because I'm related to her that doesn't mean that I like what she's doing. In fact, both of my parents hate her guts, and after learning what she did as a psychologist, I can't blame them." I took a breath and continued which seemed to surprise the officer even more. "As for what I'm doing for Sly… yeah I don't know, I'll have to ask him when I find him. All I got was his family book and this belt."

"Family book?" I heared her mutter out while looking down for a moment still confused, she then shook her head and looked back at me. "Well sorry, I didn't know you or your parents felt that." She said sympathically to me. Don't worry I wasn't mad.

"It's fine, and Sly has a family book that him and the Coopers before him how to be great theives. Now that we've mentioned it, I should probably go and save your boyfriend right now while I still have a chance to do so." I said with a smile, Carmelita's reaction was priceless.

"B-BOYFRIEND!? He's not my boyfriend!" She said clearly embarrassed, despite her being covered in orange and yellow fur, it was very easily to see her face turning bright red. I had to admit, it was pretty adorable seeing her act like that.

"Right." I said slowly with a slightly bigger grin. "See you in a few years." I told her as I shot a string of webbing to the nearest building and took off to where it looked like Bentley set up what he called a "holographic marker" to show me where to go, I had to hurry, I wasted enough time talking to Inspector Fox.

As I kept going across the town like a certain spider themed superhero, I couldn't help but notice that there were some destroyed tanks down on the streets, and just one that was still intact, I guess that I can worry about that later. I made to my destination on a roof top on a building that was next to where I just arrived to see Sly and Aunt Elizabeth who was wearing the same creepy outfit as before were fighting against eachother. With a powerful charge and actually knock Sly of the roof, thinking fast, I quickly shot another string of webbing and immediately pulled Sly back onto the makeshift battlefield before he could land on the street, amazingly neither one of them seemed to notice.

Then, I looked around for any other assassins, and I saw the last one perched on the roof of a building across from the one I was on with a large sniper rifle aiming directly at Sly's head. So I pounced all the way across pinning him against the wall and quickly put him in a little web cocoon with his mouth webbed shut and stuck him on the rooftop. The only problem was that he fired the shot as soon as I hit him so when I looked down at the two I saw that Aunt Elizabeth had Sly pinned to the ground while Sly himself was bleeding out of his shoulder. She raised one of her legs up to showing that she was going to use to impale the poor thief, but before she could do that, jumped off the building and landed safely right infront of them grabbing both of their attention. While Aunt Elizabeth was distracted Sly matched to push her off and made his way to the corner of the roof pulling out some bandages from that weird red pouch thing on his leg to stop the bleeding and did so while looking at me and my aunt with a confused look. I then turned my attention back to my aunt who seemed confused as I just kept glaring at her, my blood boiling, all of those people she brainwashed and those years of lying to me, saying that I was angry was understatement as I spoke to her with pure rage: "Remember me?"

 **Hey, it's the Kill Boss. Sorry this update took so long, I actually wanted to write the fight between Tatiana and The Contessa in this chapter, but for the sake of making this story not that sort, I promise that I will write it in the next one. Just know that the next one will not be the last one for this story, I still have a few other surprises in store. Until Next Time…**


	7. Flesh and Blood

_Tatiana's P.O.V._

"Remember me?" I said glaring at Aunt Elizabeth-I mean… The Contessa, who just stared back a look of shock mixed with confusion. Not that I'm surprised, but she said next sure did surprised me. Seeing that I'm a young adult, she was still older, not to mention shower was like a tower compare to my height. Not that I think it matters anyway.

"What!? Who are you and are you doing?" She asking me clearly demanding answers, my eyes went wide for a moment then narrowed again. I just couldn't believe… she didn't even recognize me!? Her own niece!?

"Really!? I have the exact same hairstyle when I was little, and you still don't know who I am!?" I shouted angrily. She then looked down for a few moments then back at me with an even more shocked expression.

"T-Tatiana!? That's impossible! You're so much older. And you should be with your father going the U.S. pretty soon." She explained correctly. Normally, I would laugh at these kind of situations, but this wasn't a joke, the only family that I had left nearly killed an innocent man and I still answers.

"That's because I came from the future. When Dad died, you never showed to his funeral, I was told that you were in jail because you tried to cover your tracks about the horrible things you did which involved brainwashing and framing a cop. Tell me none of that is true." I finally explain with tears starting to fall down my face, but she didn't answer me right away. "TELL ME NOW!" I shouted. The Contessa just sighed and looked at me with a rather: "unreadable" expression.

"I'm afraid it's true, and I am sorry for what happened to Daniel. But perhaps you should consider joining me, we will rule like queens when this is over. Besides, look at Cooper, he already lost." She said plainly. I looked over my shoulder to see Sly finishing up with the bandages while looking at us a confused look on his face. I wiped the the tears off my face and then looked back at Aunt Elizabeth, I felt so much anger built up in me that I could barely even think.

"No, the Cooper Gang hasn't lost just yet. Not while I'm still here to stop you. And believe me, I will." I hissed out. The Contessa just got into a more defensive stance.

She shook her head as she spoke. "You don't want you to do this Tatiana." I just narrowed my eyes once more.

"Oh, like you would know I want." I said bitterly, The Contessa then went charging towards me to knock me off the roof but I dodge it as quickly and I delivered a good "swipe to the face" knocking her back a little bit. If I had actual hands, then I would have been punching her non-stop, but instead I just have these "dagger-like" claws that I call my hands so they'll just have to do.

The Contessa then came rushing towards me again, this time swing her hands so I threw a smoke bomb on the ground and moved out of the way just in time again so I can get her from behind without being noticed. However, she saw it coming and back-handed me and then trapted me in a flurry of painful swipes until I caught one of her hands and head-butt her throwing her off gaurd once more.

But before I can do anything else, The Contessa put the tips of her claws on the sides of her forehead and a weird greenish-yellow light just appeared from right where she was standing which then turned red with a purple swirl in the center. I quickly closed my eyes since it was obvious that it was a form of hypnosis, I waited a few seconds for something to happen but then I opened my eyes as the swirl slowly disappeared with The Contessa just standing there unaware that nothing was happening to me which made me realize something… while she was able to hypnotize people, I was completely immune to it.

Seeing an opportunity, I grabbed both sides of The Contessa's head and pulled it done and at the same time I used one of my front legs to violently knee her in the stomach. While her head was still down, I grabed her neck and slammed it down on the roof with all my might, I tightened my grip as she began choking, I raised a hand up in the air getting ready to strike her down until a voice behind me shouted.

"STOP!" I looked back to see it came from Sly who was back on his feet. "I've seen enough! You kill her, and you'll become the exact same monster you're accusing her of being. And I don't about you or your father, but from what I can guess, he probably wouldn't want you to kill anyone. Is that correct?" Sly explained, he was indeed correct, I almost my own family in blind rage, I know people should be punished for the crimes they have committed, but not like this. I looked back down at The Contessa and let go of her throat and she began gasping for air as she was finally able to breathe. I fell to all six knees and looked at both of my hands as tears began to build up in my eyes again. I felt two arms wrap around me and saw it was Sly trying to comfort me, I hugged him back and began sobbing.

I remember when Mom died, Dad said that she will always be with me. And since that he's gone then I guess the same goes for him, having them both see me time travel and nearly end the life of another family member. I… didn't even know what to think. I finally stopped crying and looked Sly in the eye as he gave me a sympathic look like he was regrettimg bringing up my father.

"Are you okay now?" He asked in concern, I hesitantly nodded yes and wiped away the tears again. "Look, I'm sorry… I was just-"

"I know… You're right… He would've never wanted that. I guess I should thank you." I interrupted.

"Well, you did save my life two times in a row, I should thanking you." He said with a soft smile, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Sly was like the brother that I never had. Like Carmelita, he noticed that was wearing his belt. "I guess you've been taking notes, where did you get that?" I thought about but I think had the truth just about figured out at that point.

"I got it from a package that some left back at my apartment which also had the Thievius Racoonus. A package that I'm starting to think was from you." I told sly smiling back at him as he rested his cane on his good shoulder.

"Well… You definitely seem like the most qualified person to lead my gang, and that would be the kind of gift that I would deliver, how about we just leave it at that?"

"Sounds good to me." I then turned looked back down at The Contessa who looked like that she was just barely conscious. "You know, I remember that time when me and Dad visited you when I was little. I was eavesdropping on the conversation that you and him were having and that you said cared about me just as much as he did." I told her, she just let out another sigh and turned her attention towards me.

"That is also true. If something bad were to happen to your father, I would personally take you in, and then maybe one day you would be the one who will carry my legacy." She said plainly I saw that there was another portal opened up for me which I would assume would send me back to the present, I looked back at The Contessa one last time and then began walking towards the portal. "Good bye… Aunt Elizabeth." I then turned around to see Sly about to run off, he smiled again and tipped his hat to me as I gave a salute in return wishing each other good and I finally made it into the portal, which (as I predicted) brought me back to the hideout.

 **It's not over yet…**


	8. Honor

_Tatiana's P.O.V._

I arrived once again the other side of the portal, inky to look around to see that I'm still not back at the hide out, but near an abandoned temple which was covered in snow, much like everything else that was around me. So I went ahead asked through the ear piece: "Hey Bentley, why am I here? What's going on?"

"Well I just received word that the one who sent those three assassins here in the modern day. And it just so happens that he is in Modern Day China."

"Really?" I asked being a bit skeptical. "Who told you that?"

"The person who them." I was a bit more surprised at that fact. Talk about bold. But of course, that made me feel pretty uneasy.

"You do realize that you probably just sent me straight into a trap right?"

"If that were the case, I would've taken you back to the hide out. But now that I know who it is, I know he's going to have to fight fair for the sake of his "Honor"." Bentley explained I guess it was someone him, Sly, and Murray had to deal with in the past… er present? Augh! I don't even know anymore! Anyway… "I'd tell you who you're dealing with. But I'm pretty he's going to tell you about himself… a lot."

I rolled eyes, so apparently I had to deal with someone who is completely vain, how fun. "Go figure, I should've known that I would be dealing with THOSE kind of enemies."

"Well the last portal I'll up will send you straight to the hide out, I promise, there will be no more when your done." Bentley finished confidently, I almost sighed in relief. I'll admit, the whole time traveling is pretty fun, but it had to stop. Even if was in the present.

"Cool, I'll see then." I said hanging up, I walked inside the temple to see someone inside. It was a Rooster wearing a purple with some pieces of armor and a shield on his arm. He turned around and looked at me with a glare he begins to speak.

"I asume you are the one that I was speaking to through the walkie-talkie. Greetings foolish girl. I, am Genral Tsao, and I guess that I should welcome you to my temple." He spoke, it was exact same voice that I heard from said walkie-talkie, but then he took another good look at me. "And I don't suppose that you are related to The Contessa, I admire her work. If so, then do you wear Cooper's symbol?" Tsao asked raising a (rather long) brow.

"Well… I was the one speaking to you from the jungle, and The Contessa just so happens to be my aunt. But I hate what she's done, and I'd much rather die as a thief then live as a monster." I explained crossing my arms while Tsao just chuckled.

"Ah, a family traitor I see. Instead of living the legacy of your aunt, you choose to live one that is not even of your flesh and blood." He said disgusted, I just knew this guy for a minute and he was already starting to get on my nerves.

"The Cooper Legacy is worth living. Besides, The Contessa betrayed me." I said getting a bit more defensive, but then I realized something. "Wait, how do you know Bentley had a time machine?"

Tsao gave an arrogant smirk. "Well… When I stole his laptop sometime ago, I planted a little "something" in it while I still had it with me. After I escaped prison, I started to gather data which held the plans for his time machine and even the locations of every hide out the Cooper Gang took shelter in including the one where it was being stored. With him and the other two, I could finally have Jing King as my bride and still have my treasure." He told me nonchalantly, but then got into a fighting stance. "And since Cooper himself isn't here for me to punish for those crimes against me and my family, you'll just have to do instead."

then he shot some fireballs at me which I easliy dodged but then he changed tactics and out his shield came a glowing blue dragon head which I tried to avoid but it kept getting closer and closer like a heat seeking missile, so I shot some webbing into its eyes causing it to blindly crash to a wall exploding on contact.

Then I got up close to him but as I thought he deflected most of my attacks with his shield, but then some blades appeared from the edges of the shield and began spinning like a makeshift buzzsaw. He then swung it to try and decapitate me but I ducked and swung my hand across his stomach piercing the chest plate getting a little bit of blood on my hand. Tsao then backhanded me which almost sent me flying but I regained my bearings as I saw him clench his stomach with a slight grunt. He glared at me once more, we began to charge towards each other with his bladed shield and my claw-like hands ready for some slicing and dicing. We then same near each other and with one swing from each our weapons, we stood still for a few minutes until Tsao fell to the ground and I two of my legs to pin him down so he won't get up. I felt victorious, that is until a rather familiar voice spoke up.

"FREEZE!"

We turned to see that it was Carmelita with a surprised look on her face while still having both me and Tsao in her sights. Talk about Déjà Vu, except this time there was Sly in a police uniform who winked at me clearly remembering about our last meeting, and two other officers there with them.

"You again." She said. "You beat him?" I nodded my head yes and she lowered her weapon once more.

"Should we arrest her?" One of the officers spoke up.

"No, we came for the General. So that's who we would be arresting. We can worry about this girl another time." She said, my jaw dropped at what she said. I couldn't believe it, she was letting me off the hook.

I got off Tsao so one of the officers could make the arrest. But when the officer got near him, Tsao swiped the officer's legs making him fall. Tsao then at a blinding speed took the officer's handgun out of its holster and aimed it at me as the officers (including Carm, and even Sly had a gun as well) aimed at him. Tsao then took notice of Sly in his uniform.

"So you finally changed sides Sly Cooper. But now that I have failed to redeem myself, it does not matter, farewell." He finished pointing the pistol to his own head and pulled the trigger, ending his own life with whatever his definition of honor it was that he had left.

 **I'll admit that this chapter was pretty dark even for Sly Cooper standards, and I hope you guys can forgive me on something. That something is that I had a poll asking about a possible battle between Tat and Clock-La, and despite having a vote saying yes, I'm afraid that's still not happening. You see, for me what makes Clockwerk a great villain is just how intimidating he can be when he is around, and when he was possessed by a despicable character like Neyla in the second game for me made it more satisfying than in the first game. I feel like bring atl least what's left of Clockwerk will just kill the intimidation factor to point where it's just ridiculous that the same metal monster just keeps coming back and I really don't think that I can bring that same sense of dread from my childhood that he/she gave of just for speaking. But like I said, it's not over yet.**


	9. A familiar face

_Tatiana's P.O.V._

A few minutes later, the cops were all outside putting Tsao's corpse into a body bag. Carmelita was by herself sitting on a large rock with a cup of coffee so I figured that I would talk to her. Which of course, I did.

"Gotta say, I wasn't expecting you to let me that easily." I told Carm walking towards her with a smirk. She just smiled back and invited me to sit next her.

"Yeah well, I'm feeling pretty generous today." She replied as I took a seat right next to her. "But don't get your hopes up kid. I may have to arrest you next time, I'd hate to lose my job." She said taking a sip, I just nod back in understanding. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well… I have this weird feeling that my "partner" has been hiding something from me ever since he started working at Interpol with me." She said looking back at me. "Any idea on what it could be?"

I thought about the question. When her, Sly, and the officers were about to arrest Tsao Sly winked at me so clearly she was right. But there was nothing that was put in the Thievius Racoonus about what to Sly except that disappeared a long with Carm. That's when it me, it wasn't until recently I learned that Sly faked amnesia to be closer to he after defeating that Dr. M guy on Kaine Island. I must say, that was really sweet of him. But I didn't know about that during the time that I was sitting with her, but I ask getting the basic idea on why he's working with her and that he's only pretending to be a cop. So I went with what I could use.

"Well… I have an idea on what he may be hiding. But I think it would be if he told you what it is himself." I said honestly. She just nod back agreeing with me and stood up.

"Well I got get back to my team, and I guess I'll see you soon." Carm said walking off.

"Count on it." That was my only response. I stayed out of sight until they finally left, I would go talk to Sly but he spent most of the time talking to other officers asking him what would he do if he was (still) a theif. Although, I had a feeling that I will see him sometime in the future by himself.

Of course then I realized that Bentley hasn't opened a portal yet to get me back to the safe house so I decied to chime in: "Hey Bentley, the coast is clear, General Tsao committed suicide. It's all over." But all I heard was static. "Bentley… you there?" Still no answer. I was beginning to worry, did someone attack him again? Was there a fourth assassin that we both missed back in The Jungle or Prague? I was hoping that I was wrong on both those until… "What the-"

A portal opened up right underneath my feet (all of them of course) and I fell through it. And landed into a body of water and when I surfaced I looked around and saw that I was in Venice Italy floating in the canals. I swam to streets and pulled myself out and began shivering.

"Cold." I muttered, it didn't help that it was a cold night. I quickly climbed up to the nearest building that had clothes hanging and grabbed a towel to dry myself off with it.

I remember just sitting on one of the roof tops still wearing the towel spending a few good minutes up there just staring at the full moon, gotta say, it was beautiful. I've spent most of my time there mostly thinking about what year I could possibly be in. The clothes I saw hanging were a tee shirt and blue jeans so obviously it wasn't that far into the past, maybe 1970's to early 90's? For all I could've guessed I was probably still in the present.

Still, with a life like what Sly has… did he ever had a chance to do something like this? Just sit down and relax when you're not stealing things and running away from the police?

Wow… I sure do know how to make things corny. But, that was what was thinking during my time there. I let out a sigh and looked a round and saw someone else sitting like me on the roof a nearby building. Safe to say, my curiosity got the best of me.

So I went to see who it was. I kept my gaurd up on the way. When I got up close to see it was another a female Drider but with brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, something felt familar about her, but I couldn't figure out during the particular moment. That wasn't until she turned around and saw me.

"Oh! Uh… hi." She said surprised then letting out a slight giggle. "You startled me there." may eyes just went completely wide just looking at this person. She then looked at me with a friendly smile. "So… what's your name friend?"

My brain was too busy processing on what was going on, despite how she looked so much younger she looked, I still recognized who she was, it was my mother, Wanda.

 **Now, this is the part where I would say: "Sorry it took so long". But I already said that in a few of my other fanfics lately and I don't annoy any one so… yeah… your welcome. Other than that… I've got nothing else to say. However, I apologize that this is another chapter that's a bit shorter than I wanted it to be. Sorry…**


	10. Bright side of things

_Wanda's P.O.V._

This girl just kept starring at me with wide eyes, almost like she's seen a ghost. She looked to be the same age as me and was wet but had towel wrapped her, I figure she must have fell into the canals. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to speak up. "Um are you alright?" She seemed to snap out of it after I asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I have a lot of things on my mind that's all." She answered, it was no secret something was bugging her.

"Like what?"

"Well…" she hesitated, I was just hoping I didn't make anything she was going through worse than it already looked. But before I can take it back she spoke up. "Let's see… both of my parents passed away… I found out that my aunt was a dangerous criminal… I had to close down my business because of my aunt… I almost killed someone in a blind rage… and I saw commit suicide right in front of me. Man, why is my life so crazy?" She answered sitting down right next to me. I was at a loss of words at everything she told me, I mean the tone of her voice alone showed me that she wasn't exaggerating. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, I knew exactly what to say.

"You know there is a bright side to all of that." I said, she gave a confused look in response.

"How? How is there a bright side to everything I just told you?"

"Well, you can learn from all of this… when you get angry just imagine your favorite song playing or your favorite memory to help relax you, just remember to think before you do. Also you said that you're aunt is a dangerous criminal right?" I asked removing my hand.

"Right."

"So she is in jail?"

"Yeah, second time actually."

"Then she's back in jail so she won't hurt anybody as long as she's in there."

"Well… yeah that's true."

"And that person who committed suicide. Why would that person do it?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Well killing yourself is just as bad as killing another. You should be thank that you didn't stoop to that level."

"Yeah well, if you're saying that I should be glad that I'm not "that guy" than I agree. From what I learned he lived his life as a horrible man."

"That is what I'm trying to say." I was at least happy that she was starting to get it. "And I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. But from what I can see here, they most really love you."

"Yeah they did, very much. And you're planning to ask me about what I did as a job. I was a psychologist, I did so I can help others. After learning about what horrible things my Aunt was doing with her time as one, my word just fell apart."

"But you're not your aunt, you said it yourself that you became a psychologist to help others. If I was your mother, I would have been proud of you for your willingness to help others." I finshed, she gave me a look I couldn't really describe.

"Do you really mean that?" She simply asked.

"Of course, I mean every word of it." Without warning she pulled me into a hug burying her face into my shoulder.

"That means a lot coming from you… Thank you…" I just hugged back with a smile. A few another few minutes we pulled away from each other, she was smiling until a question came to her mind. "Wait, what are you doing sitting on the roof?"

"Oh well, I'm here in Italy with my boyfriend. I just figured that this would be a nice spot to get a good view of the moon." I said looking back at it. "Relaxing isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." She said getting up and putting the towel away. "Well, I gotta go." She was about to walk away until I stopped her.

"Wait! What's your name?" I finally asked.

"Tina, my name is Tina." She answered with another smile. "Well… it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." After waving goodbye, Tina walked away disapearing into the darkness. I'll admit she was kinda weird, but she was still nice. In fact she reminded me of Daniel, that's my boyfriend incase any of you are wondering. Still, I'm just glad I got to help someone out, she's really been through a lot from what she told me. Although I can't help but notice her beltbuckle looked kinda familiar, I think I saw that symbol in a News Paper one time.

 **So yeah… I was going to make this another chapter being told through Tatiana's perspective, but I figured that it be cool if this chapter was told through Tatiana's mother's Point of View since that's who I introduced you guys to in the last chapter. I hoped enjoyed that nice little reunion between the two. More chapters are so hang tight to see how how Tat gets back to the present. Until Next Time…**


End file.
